Mark of Mastery (Terra)
by TerraxAqua
Summary: The fight against Aqua during the exam from Terra's point of view. KH BBS/ Oneshot/ I hope you enjoy it! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Begin!" shouted Master Eraqus as Aqua and I rushed at each other.  
>And as we did I wondered how I would do against her this time.<br>In our training matches she had beaten me most of the times, but this was not the time to think about that!  
>I had to prove that I was stronger than Aqua and that I deserved the title of a keyblade master!<p>

We swung our keyblades at each other and as they met in mid air, I realized that it would be a very hard fight for me.  
>I had hoped, that physical strength would be my advantage in this battle, but as we exchanged our first attacks, I noticed, that Aqua was not less skilled than me in fighting without magic.<br>She parried all of my attacks and wasn't even using any magic at all!  
>I tried to keep my calm, but as the battle progressed, I lost control of the fight more and more.<br>Aqua was getting the upper hand and she was slowly starting to push me into the corner.

_What is happening? Why is she so much stronger than me? _

I started panting as she swung her blade faster and faster and that was when I realized, that I was about to lose this fight.

_I can't lose here! I have to win somehow if I want to fulfill my dream!_

That was when I saw a slight opening in her defense I swung a few times at her, but she cartwheeled out of the way, without much effort.  
>My breathing was getting very heavy, while Aqua was all calm.<p>

_Why am I so weak? She doesn't even break a sweat fighting some weakling like me...!_

Then Aqua started coming at me again and swung her keyblade up at my face, but i jumped back just in time.  
>I watched in horror as her blade missed my nose just by a few inches.<br>Aqua immediately tried to close the gap and ran at me again.

_I'm going to be defeated if I don't do anything! There is no way I can beat her, she is too strong! I need more power... please...!_

And suddenly I felt my chest tighten and my heart feeling as if it was being released from something.  
>I stretched out my left arm and while my chest started hurting more and more, I felt my power increasing and something cold, but powerful forming in my palm.<p>

_What is this...? I feel stronger than before!_

I looked down at my hand and realized in shock, that there was dark mist surrounding my hand!

_Is this... the darkness?! But why...?_

And as I clenched my fist to make it go away, I looked up and raised my keyblade just in time to pretend being hit by Aqua.  
>As we stood there keyblades pushing against each other, I felt my fatigue increasing again and jumped back, far enough to catch my breath.<br>I leaned on my keyblade, back hunched and panting in pain, while looking at Aqua.  
>She was still all calm and even let me catch my breath, as if she wanted to say, that even if I recovered from that tired, pathetic state I was in now, I would still be no match for her.<br>And as I clenched my chest and panted heavily, I knew that she would be right thinking that.  
>She was humilating me, since the start of the battle without even using magic - her strongest weapon.<br>It was so frustrating being weaker than Aqua... being hardly able to stand, while she was looking calmly at me as if I was no match for her!

_She is too strong for me... I have no chance to beat her, as weak as I am compared to her... But, maybe... That darkness made me feel really strong, even though it drained me extremely in a few seconds... Maybe with the darkness I can stand a chance..._

And even though I knew it was wrong I ran at her, still gasping for breath and called upon the power in my heart, that was slowly consuming it and weakening it...

* * *

><p><em>Excellent<em> thought Master Xehanort as he watched the tired Terra, surrounded by darkness, running at Aqua.  
>He smirked as he realized, that the first step of his plan was completed.<p> 


	2. Important Note

Hey guys!

I know I've asked you that months ago, but again: Do you guys want a sequel/prequel to this story?

I have a great idea for a story, that would be prequel-ish (does this word even exist?) to this one.

It would maybe be a little bit (but really just a little bit, if even so) OOC for Aqua and focus more on the pairing Terra x Aqua.

Also it would be posted as a new story, so I wanted to ask you guys if you are interested in reading it?

Greetings!


End file.
